celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiversal Tea Association Followers/NPCs
The Association is a faction that prides itself on punctuality. While surely not as big as some other factions, it is a faction filled with quite possibly the most bloodthirsty people in the multiverse. The members themselves are ruthlessly efficient in the art of killing and often a fervent joy in participating in the act. Being a very non-military faction, they also don’t have many troops of which to speak of, but still have a large contingent of loyal and equally ruthless servants. The faction itself is always on the move as well, thanks to the fact their headquarters is capable of space travel while being too small to properly trace. Servants Goat Butlers Goat Butlers are magical constructs or ‘furniture’ that were introduced to the faction by Bernkastel. While conscious creatures, they have no personality and are often silent. They follow orders without question but due to their mostly animalistic mindset they can sometimes misunderstand orders. That being said, they are incredibly loyal and incredibly strong and proficient at using magical arms. Combining this and the fact that they are incredibly expendable makes them perfectly loyal servants as well as guards to The Mansion. Shoggoths Brought to the faction by Falk, Shoggoths were created by Chaos Demons to be used as servants, but over time developed self-thought and emotions and fled their former masters. Quiet and loyal, they take an innate pleasure in heeding to the demands of their master and due to it will always be eagerly looking to find some means of assisting to sate their maddening lust for this pleasure. Being creatures made of a strange, otherworldly goo-like make, they are incredibly durable and can meld their own bodies into anything from a weapon to a chair. Their resilience as well as desire to serve makes them both amazing servants and guards of the Mansion. They also feed off anything that carries the essence of life (blood, sweat, tears, etc.) but seem to be capable of surviving solely from their desire to serve. Ivh'aiotl'vhag Known as Ivy for short, Ivh'aiotl'vhag is the Head Maid of the household and ensures that The Mansion as well as The Hunter's Dream is up to code for the members of the association and manages both the Shoggoths and Goat Butlers. She can be set apart from the other Shoggoths by her sheer size, white hair and skin, more human-like qualities, and her tendency to speak more often than her otherwise sisters. She has a tendency to come off as aloof but is clearly eager to please as well as serve any members of The Association. She's clearly more intuitive and intelligent than her sisters, as well as sadistic thanks to some of the individuals she serves. Nonetheless, she can be as quiet and lewd as her sisters that she leads. She has a very evident crush on Bernkastel and Esdeath, but most of her affections lie towards Falk. Messengers Small creatures that crawled right out of a nightmare, the messengers somewhat horrifying appearance shows little of their personality. Simple-minded but eager to please servants of Hunter’s, the Messengers are happy to help Falk and his compatriots. Their lanterns allow the members of the faction into the Hunter’s Dream and they tend to coagulate there themselves, happy to provide any services they can. Their ability to traverse to seemingly any point in the multiverse makes them great means of communicating with faction-members outside of The Mansion or The Hunters Dream. However, unlike the other servants of the Association, they are relatively harmless. They do, however, not seem to need any form of care and seemingly are endless in supply. Followers The Jaegers Based of of the previous task force assembled at her homeworld, The Jaegers are a coalition of four incredibly skilled and ruthless individuals whom Esdeath had handpicked to work directly under her. While each had their own reason to join, they all eventually swore an oath of loyalty towards Esdeath. They take no orders from anyone unless it is from her, or someone Esdeath put in charge of them. Esdeath also tends to also have dinner every night together with them when they're able. Other members of the society sometimes join them, but there'll always be five full seats in The Mansion's dining hall each night. '''Tohru Adachi (Bad Ending) - '''Detective, persona user, and a sadist, when Adachi isn't serving off smartass remarks her tends to be a great help to the faction. His persona ability is easily maskable and he himself is incredibly skilled at playing dumb and innocent. With how he enjoys toying with people while also being a powerful persona user as well as a crack shot, Adachi can be a real pain in the neck to deal with for both friends and foes, especially to any women considering his tendency to flirt. That being said, his ruthlessness and effectiveness have ended him in what could be considered the second-in-command role. '''Samuel "Jetstream Sam" Rodriguez - '''A samurai who has lost his ideals, Sam may seem cheery and smug at first, but underneath is a very cynical and jaded man who has grown tired over trying to change a world that fights him at every turn. He is mostly human, barring a cybernetic arm, and is an impeccable swordsman who deals with threats quickly and confidently. It isn't a secret that Sam is always looking for a strong opponents to fight and test his skills out. '''Annie Leonhardt, the Female Titan - '''While still a teenager, Annie is by far the most cynical of the whole gang. Cold, brooding, and anti-social, Annie had been an incredibly tough nut for Esdeath to crack. While she still is all that, Annie has since opened up, at least a little bit. No matter what though, when she needs to get something done she does it with pinpoint focus and determination with little able to distract her. This is no different when she turns into her 14 meter tall form as the Female Titan. In both forms Annie is a nightmare to deal with in hand-to-hand combat, but as a human she also has her advantage of being able to zip around the battlefield gracefully with her 3-D Manuever Gear. '''X-Droid #9 - '''Lover of smooth jazz and small pups, X9 was supposed to be retired until circumstance threw him back into the world of an assassin. While at first reluctant, X9 has become comfortable with his position in Esdeath's team. His no-nonsense attitude carries over into his work as a gunman, which he has come to terms with thanks to Esdeath who reinforced that it was him pulling the trigger, not herself. Speaking of which, you can see him happiest when he's playing his trumpet with his small pup Jack, whom Esdeath adopted for him. Witch's Coalition The Hunters Category:NPCs Category:Followers